


Scaring Week

by ArsenicHazard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Competition, Contests, Fear, Gen, Mention of Galra, Scaring, Spiders, Unspoken Klance, Voltron Lions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicHazard/pseuds/ArsenicHazard
Summary: A spider on a string leaves the team watching a head to head battle of who can be scared the most: Lance or Keith?(Originally written for Inktober 2016)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 30





	Scaring Week

“Lance cut it out!” Keith yelled, storming into the dining room and sitting down next to Shiro. He scowled as Lance entered, holding a plastic spider on a string and a shit-eating grin. 

“Oh come on,” he whined, moving to dangle it over his face again, “it’s just a spider!  _ Surely the great and mighty Keith isn’t scared of spiders!!!! _ ”

Shiro looked over at the boys, halfway through his breakfast. He sighed slowly, a small smile on his face. “I thought you two weren’t going to show up.” He mused.

“Lance? Not show up for food? Shiro, what planet are you on?” Keith murmured, batting away the spider as he grabbed a plate. The boys sat down and ate in relative silence for about... three minutes until Lance spoke up.

“Admit it, you were scared.”

Keith groaned, setting down his plate. “I only screamed because it was  _ in my bed _ and by the way,  _ how did you get it into my bed?! _ ” Once again, they were back at the arguing, Shiro feeling a headache coming on. They had practice today and he did not want them to continue this all day.

“I have an idea.” He murmured, getting them to quiet down. “If Lance thinks he can scare you, why don’t you two have a scaring contest? First one to admit they are scared, loses.” 

They both loved challenges, and this was no different. The rest of breakfast carried on, the two boasting about being smarter and scarier. At least Shiro could eat in peace.

The team dispersed until training, already the boys bringing their A-game. Keith was waiting inside Lance’s lion, jumping out at the other once he had gotten in. Lance had screamed into the comm. The next attack was Lance sticking a pathadonian grub into Keith’s drink. After a very close vomit scare, even Hunk wouldn’t drink the juice.

This back and forth attack carried on for about a week. The boys’ tricks got a bit more creative, but neither gave in, the rest of the team practically losing sleep due to the contest. By the eighth day, everyone was irritated, grumpily eating breakfast as Keith stormed in.

“Where the hell is my bayard, Lance!” He hollered, glaring at the tired boy who looked up innocently. 

“Mmm?” He said, mouth full of food.

“Don’t play coy with me!” He muttered angrily, striding over. “I know you took it, that’s going too far!”

Finishing his mouthful, Lance looked up at him. “Maybe you forgot it in the training area?” He mused calmly, holding back a yawn. “I didn’t take it.”

Keith smacked Lance then and there, causing Shiro to stand up and break them apart before a full on fist fight broke out. “Keith. Relax. We will look for it. If  _ anyone _ took it, they will return it. Got it, everyone?”

They all grumbled and nodded, finishing their food as Keith left. Shiro looked over at the rest of the team, shaking his head and finishing up. That afternoon they had practice with their lions to form Voltron, a tense silence between the two competitors. As Shiro guided them, Lance moved into action to form the leg, but the lights in his lion flickered and died out, causing his lion to halt.

“Lance?” Shiro asked into the comm.

“Come on Lance, you’re holding us up!” Keith said angrily.

“Like you would know a thing about that! You’ve been the only other person in here! You must have tampered with the controls!” He accused, clenching his fists. Keith scoffed, clearly having enough of this. 

“You took my bayard! Now you’re just doing this intentionally! Well nobody’s believing you, Lance! Give it up already, just admit you took it!”

“I didn’t take anything Keith! I’ve been trying to tell you that!”

“Alright, alright!” Shiro yelled over the two. “Let’s just head back inside and we will sit down to talk this through.”

The only trouble was, the minute they returned, the power cut out, leaving each of them stuck in their lion, in complete darkness.

“Guys? Is everyone alright?” Shiro’s voice could be heard from their headsets, each of them only having a faint glow from their comms for light. “Just stay put, I’m sure we will be out of here soon.”

Pidge, Hunk, Lance and Keith all replied, saying they were fine and just a bit nervous with all the troubles recently.

“I know, it will be okay.” Shiro assured.

There was a faint thumping sound on the outside of Keith’s lion, the boy immediately tense. “Sh-Shiro... There’s something out there.”

“Galra?” Lance asked nervously.

“How did they get this far already without Allura finding out?” Keith replied. The thumping was rhythmic, getting louder. Oh, why did Lance have to take his bayard? He was completely defenseless…

Then it stopped. The red paladin was left in complete silence, trying to squint in the darkness to see. There was a nervous sound from Lance’s comm as a slow drag of metal on metal could be heard to his right. 

“Guys..?” He whispered, voice laced with fear.

There was a loud crash and both the boys screamed. The lights came back on and Shiro’s laughing could be heard over the comm.

“Now you both lose.”

Gradually calming down from the fear, the four of them climbed out, the realization dawning on them that it was all Shiro, who was standing outside of his lion, hands on his hips.

“Pidge helped with the lions, thankfully.” He looked over to her, smiling softly as he nodded. “Figured you two needed that.”

Pulling out Keith’s bayard, he handed it back, both of them staring in shock. They had never thought Shiro could be so terrifying.

“You boys need to remember that we are a team here. And we need to trust each other. Blaming one another will not help you when you need to rely on the rest of your team. Keith, you should have believed him when he said he didn’t take it. Lance, you shouldn’t have blamed him for your lion’s malfunction. Working together is key, this is what Allura has been trying to show us.”

Lance stared at Shiro, looking almost deflated after a second. “Oh come on, Shiro! You were actually being scary for a moment! Why do you have to turn it all into some big lesson! You’re such a dad!”

Everyone laughed, finally relaxing once again. They could all sleep easy tonight, knowing the scaring contest was over; Shiro had won.

Well, most of them could sleep easily. 

Climbing into bed, Lance’s scream could be heard throughout the sleeping quarters, rousing everyone. Standing in their doorways to see what was going on, Lance burst out, a spider on a string clutched tightly in his hand.

“ _ KEITH! _ ”


End file.
